


Like A Ray of Sunshine

by Anie6142



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, M/M, Office Party, One Shot, being my own beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie6142/pseuds/Anie6142
Summary: The annual company party is getting close, and Geralt's team in the Accounting department have been wondering something for some time about the taciturn man.What kind of person was his spouse?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1206





	Like A Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this idea got inside my head and refused to get out.
> 
> Enjoy!

The annual company party was coming and there was a question all the people in the Accounting Department had about their co-worker Geralt Rivia.

What was his spouse like?

“Must be like him, _gorgeous_.” said Mara to Kayla next to the water cooler.

“Grumpy too then?” replied Scott, just coming over to join into the conversation.

“Probably, oh my god can we handle two of them?” replied Mara.

“Mara, he’s the one handling us, he fixes our messes.” said Kate drinking from her cup.

“Your messes…” muttered Mara.

“ _What was that?_ ”

“Nothing!”

“Let’s backtrack a bit, what do we know about Geralt?” said Nancy, if they were going to talk about his coworker might as well start from what they know about him and guess from there.

“Well, he has a teenage daughter, I’ve seen her picture on his desk, she’s adorable!” said Mara to Nancy.

“But didn’t he said he’s been married for five years?” replied Kayla.

“Previous marriage then?” wondered Kate.

“Hard to tell, he rarely talks about his life.” replied Scott.

“So, do you think he has a wife or a husband?” asked Nancy.

“Wife.” “Wife.” “Husband.” “Wife.”

“Husband, Scott?”

“Just because he has a daughter doesn’t mean his spouse is a woman.”

“He does have a point.”

“Well, we know Mr. Grumpy-pants does love his daughter very much, I’ve seen him smile at her picture.”

“ _Smile?_ ”

“Well, I think, could have been a trick from the computer light.” shrugged Kayla with uncertainty.

“So, we know he rides a motorcycle to work,” supplies Scott.

“I just love how he looks in his riding jacket,” said Mara.

“Keep it in your pants Mara, so motorcycle, which is cool, so his spouse must be someone just as cool, right?” said Kate trying to imagine who could be ‘cool’ enough to marry Geralt.

* * *

Scott went to get some papers for Geralt to sign but he was nowhere to be seen, he went over to his desk, on there was a heart-shaped post-it note on what appeared to be Geralt’s lunch bag.

The note read:

‘ ** _Have a great day at the office my love_** ’

**_-J <3_ **

“What are you doing at my desk?”

Scott almost jumped from his skin, the gruff voice of Geralt behind him taking him by surprise and startling him.

“I, I have some papers I need you to look over and sign?”

“Hmm. Leave them there, I’ll sent them back to you soon enough.”

“Yes, sure. Thanks!”

Scott scurried over back to his own desk.

* * *

“J?”

“I know Nance! A cute note on his lunch bag, heart-shaped, written with a sparkly pen!”

“Glitter, the word is glitter Scott.”

“Whatever, so his spouse’s name starts with ‘J’ there’s many possibilities!”

“Wait, crazy idea, what, and listen to me, what if, his spouse actually works here?”

“Kayla, one, this isn’t a romantic comedy, two, he gets to work on a motorcycle alone. Don’t you think if his spouse worked here there would be two people coming and leaving?”

“Yeah you’re right.”

* * *

Kayla was waiting for some friends to eat lunch at the local café that Saturday morning when at the distance she saw Geralt’s unmistakable white hair and broad back sitting at a table. Wanting to go and say hello she started to approach when she noticed he wasn’t alone.

There, with him sat a beautiful raven-haired woman with striking features and eyes that looked violet. Kayla came as close as she could without being detected and discreetly took a picture of the couple.

She had seen Geralt’s spouse!

Kayla went back to wait for her friends at the café and she missed the tall brunette sitting next to Geralt and greeting him with a kiss.

* * *

“That’s ‘J’? She’s gorgeous!” exclaimed Mara.

“I know! She looks so cool! And poised! They look so good together!” giggled Kayla.

“Hey Kayla, Mara check this out!” said Kate from the window asking the other two to come over and see. Down they could see the not-so-mysterious ‘J’ wearing a grey pantsuit and entering this building.

“Oh my god! She works here! She works here!” exclaimed Kayla with overt excitement.

“I guess your romantic-comedy theory wasn’t so far-fetched.” said Kate.

* * *

Kate was running late and was running in her heels towards the elevator.

“Hold it please!” she yelled while she ran until she made it. Once the doors closed, she heard a voice.

“Which floor?”

“Fifth floor please.” Then Kate saw who was riding in the elevator with her and it was ‘J’!

“Accounting?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Do you work with Geralt Rivia?”

“Yes! Do you know him?”

“You could say that, I’m Yennefer from sales.” said Yennefer giving Kate her hand to shake which she took.

“Kate, so Jennefer? With a ‘J’?”

“Nope, a ‘Y’,” at that the door opened to the third floor and Yennefer walked out, “have a nice day.”

* * *

“So, she wasn’t ‘J’?” asked Scott.

“No, her name starts with a ‘Y’ not a ‘J’.” said Kate, “Sorry Kayla.”

“Not fair…”

“There, there.”

* * *

Nancy was at the bar Friday night with a couple of girlfriends drinking margaritas and cosmos, in the corner was an attractive man with brown hair and cornflower blue eyes playing the guitar and singing some songs, the music giving the place a nice atmosphere. On one of the corner tables she noticed Geralt drinking a beer by himself. Feeling a bit of pity and emboldened by the tequila in her drink she decided to ask him to join them, just as she was about to do that she stopped.

A pretty redhead joined him at the table and greeted him.

* * *

“A red head?” asked Scott incredulously.

“That’s right!”

“But his daughter is blonde?”

“She could’ve gotten it from him.”

“Nance, he has _white_ hair, not blonde.”

“Could be bleached!”

“Nope, natural.”

“How do you know Scott?”

“…I just know.”

“Oh my god, Scott!”

“It’s the men’s restroom! I was curious!”

“You broke man-code!”

“Yes and-! Wait how do you know about that?”

* * *

“So, Geralt,” asked Mara to the man who was wearing glasses going over some papers.

“Hmm?”

“Is your spouse coming to the party?” at that question Geralt stopped and looked up from his papers to look at Mara.

“Probably.”

“Probably?”

“Yeah.”

“…Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.” and he went back to looking over the numbers of the month.

* * *

“So, his spouse is definitely coming to the party?” asked Nancy.

“He said probably, maybe his spouse is busy that night.” Replied Mara.

“I still think it could be the redhead I saw.”

“Could have been a friend, same case with Yennefer from sales.”

“Guess we just need to wait to the party to find out.”

* * *

It was busy at the office when a cheery 70’s tune started playing, everyone looking around to see who forgot to mute their cellphone, at that they saw a mortified look on Geralt’s face when he grabbed his phone and answered cutting the music off.

“Jask, did you change my ringtone, _again_? Nothing against the 70’s, love, but I’m at work. Yes, you can pick up Ciri from fencing this week, Yenn is off at a conference, out of town. Yes, dessert has to be nut-free and the dish can be vegan, but I’m not eating it. Alright fine, I’ll ask again, no you don’t need to make two dishes just to make me happy. Alright, gotta go. See you at home. …Yes I love you too.”

That was the most amount of words anyone had heard Geralt say in a row and not a single signature ‘Hmm’.

* * *

“So, he said ‘Jask’, actual name or nickname?”

“Could be a pet name.”

“Maybe, but he did say ‘love’. So maybe?”

“He mentioned Yennefer too, didn’t he?”

“Picking up his daughter…more questions and no answers.”

“Guess we’ll find out at the party.”

* * *

The day of the party finally arrived. Everybody had brought a dish, dessert, or both and all departments were mingling in the hall they had rented for the occasion. All the dishes were put on a long table buffet-style. No one was touching the potato salad Susan brought.

The group of five, Nancy, Kayla, Scott, Kate, and Mara were looking around trying to locate Geralt and his spouse.

“Do you see anything?” asked Mara.

“Nothing yet, I do see Yennefer with a redhead.” said Scott.

“What! That’s her! Let’s go over there!” said Nancy, suddenly more enthusiastic than before, did someone spike the punch?

“Yennefer! So glad you could come, who’s your friend?” asked Kate with the other four trailing close behind.

“Hello Kate, this is Triss, we work together in sales.”

 _So not ‘Jask’ either_. Thought the group of five.

“Nice to meet you, you all work with Geralt right?”

“Yes, is he with you?” asked Scott looking around to see if he could find Geralt but not sign of him yet.

“No, he’s probably running late, he probably tried to help in the kitchen and made a mess.”

“I hope not, I was really looking forward to dessert.” said Yennefer to Triss.

“I didn’t destroy the dessert, Yenn.” said Geralt behind the group, startling all but Yennefer and Triss.

“Geralt, time you showed up. Now, where’s the food?”

“Jask is placing it on the buffet table.” Geralt said pointing with his head at the direction where the table with all the food was. The group of five looked in that direction and right there was a man, almost as tall as Geralt, with brown hair, wearing a pastel shirt and white pants setting a platter with brownies and a casserole on the table. When he turned around, they saw he had a youthful face and pretty blue eyes.

“Geralt! Why didn’t you help me? I could have dropped them!”

“You said you could handle it.” replied Geralt and to the shock of the five co-workers they saw how Geralt gave an actual _smile_.

“Since when do you listen to me?”

“Hmm. You’ve got a point.”

“Are you going to introduce me?” ‘Jask’ asked towards the group.

“Jask, this is my team, guys, this is my husband, Julian.”

“Nice to meet you all, I’ve heard so much about you.” Said Jask, Julian, to the group and gave them a brilliant smile that was almost blinding.

“Seems like you guys already know my ex-wife.” said Geralt nonchalantly while taking an arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“Ex-wife?” they turned, and Yennefer was grinning wide.

* * *

“He’s nothing like I expected.”

“I’ll say.”

“He is the complete opposite of Geralt, he talks, he’s is colorful, he is, is-,”

“Like a ray of sunshine to his grey, everything?”

“Yeah.”

“He actually _smiled_.”

“You can tell they love each other very much; did you see how they looked at each other with such tenderness?”

“No more surprises will come from them I’m sure, who would’ve guessed his ex-wife actually worked here, and no Kayla, it doesn’t count for your romantic-comedy theory, they are divorced.”

“Damn it!”

* * *

Back at home, after the party was over, Jaskier and Geralt were sitting on their living room couch under a blanket, watching a movie but not paying much attention to the plot, enjoying the company of one another. Jaskier broke the silence.

“They were driving you crazy, weren’t they?”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah, I heard they were not subtle at all.”

“Hmm.”

“Yennefer was cackling over the phone, since Triss is friends with Carol’s team she heard from her what was going on.”

“Hmm.”

“Would it have been overkill had I told them I am the CEO of the company?”

“Probably. Glad you could clear your schedule for tonight.”

“For you darling, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, a break from all the angst I've been producing lately.
> 
> Did you catch the slight reference to my other fics?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
